<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City of Love by sunnytigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842027">City of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi'>sunnytigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hanamaki Takahiro, One Shot, Pining, Pining Matsukawa Issei, Romance, Songfic, They're college students, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, based on a phineas and ferb song, no beta we die like daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattsun and Makki are in Paris, the city of love, and Mattsun is madly in love with his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did I make a matsuhana fic based on a phineas and ferb song?<br/>yes.<br/>do i regret it?<br/>absolutely not.</p><p>i've never been to france in my life, so please forgive me, if something is wrong or if something doesn't make sense.</p><p>hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issei put the key in the locker and opened the door. Takahiro was right behind him, when he stepped into the hotel room. The room was not big, just the perfect size for two college students. They couldn't have afford a bigger room anyway. In the room was a queen sized bed and on the opposite wall hang a small television. Underneath the television was a small minibar with some soft drinks in it and on the left side of the bed was a door, which lead to a small balcony. On the balcony was a chair and a small table with a ashtray on it. On the other side of the bed was a closet and next to that closet was a door, which lead to the small bathroom.</p><p>"Wow, I love it here already!" The pink haired male exclaimed excitedly. "I still can't believe it. We're really here for three days."</p><p>The taller male gave his best friend a lazy grin and closed the door behind him. They put their thinks down and Issei started to put some of his clothes in the closet, while Takahiro opened the door to the balcony.</p><p>"Bro, that's so lame. We can't even see the Eiffel Tower." The smaller male huffed, shaking his head.</p><p>"What did you expect? This is just some cheap ass hotel." Issei chuckled. The pink haired male started laughing and turned around. Issei's heart did a flip, when he saw the smile on Takahiro's face. A slight blush crept onto his face at the thought, that he was the reason for his best friend's laughter. The dark haired male immediately turned to the closet, trying to hide his blush. He didn't want Takahiro to find out, that he has a crush on him. He was planning to confess to his best friend on their last day in Paris, while eating at a fancy restaurant or something.</p><p>"I guess, you're right." Takahiro agreed. "We should head out soon."</p><p>"Yes, let's go to that Parisian café down the street. I'm starving." The dark haired male said and started to leave the room again, Takahiro right behind him.</p><p>They went out of the hotel and strolled down the street. While going to the café, they looked around, enjoying the calm atmosphere. They arrived at the café and sat down at a table, waiting for a waiter. </p><p>"There so many couples here." Takahiro pointed out, still looking around. Issei just sat there and watched his best friend. He couldn't took his eyes off of his beauty. The pale skin and the pink hair matched perfectly and since Takahiro decided to let his hair grow out a bit, he became even more beautiful.</p><p>"Well, this is the city of love after all." The dark haired male explained, still looking at his crush. Fortunately, the smaller male didn't noticed his starring.</p><p>After some time, a waiter finally came, so they could order. They had some struggle ordering, since the waiter didn't speak english very well, but after they just pointed at the meals on the menu, the waiter understood what they wanted. The prices were more expensive than they thought, so they just ended up sharing a meal.</p><p>It only took some minutes until the waiter came back with their meal.</p><p>"This looks delicious." Takahiro grinned. "What is it called again?"</p><p>"This is a crêpe sucrée." Issei answered, taking the first bite. He almost moaned, when he tasted it. "It really is delicious. Try it, Hiro"</p><p>The pink haired male took a bite and his eyes started sparkling.</p><p>"Wow, Issei, this is amazing!" Takahiro grinned and took another bite. The taller male loved seeing his best friend smile.</p><p>They finished their crêpe sucrée in no time. They didn't talk too much, while they ate, just enjoying the atmosphere of the city.</p><p>"So... what are we're going to do now?" The smaller male asked, before swallowing the last sip of his drink.</p><p>"We could try some fancy cheese, but we just ate something." Issei mumbled to himself, before looking up. "How about we peruse the galleries? I've heard, they have some pretty oil paintings here."</p><p>"Sounds boring. Let's do that another time. Anything else we could do?" The pink haired male sighed.</p><p>"We could also go shopping, if you want." Issei suggested, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"That sounds better, let's go." Takahiro agreed.</p><p>They paid and stood up to leave the café. Finding a shop was not difficult, since there were plenty of shops around. After going more and more near the city center, the shops got more fancier. They wandered around, wondering in which shop they should go, until something caught Issei's eyes.</p><p>"Makki, look!" Issei walked towards a sale booth with many hats hanging around. He took a black one and put it on top of his head. "How do I look in this barrett?"</p><p>"You look sick, bro. Reminds me of the one time Oikawa dressed up as a mime and didn't talk for a whole day, just to piss off Iwaizumi." Takahiro laughed, turning away to look at other booths. Issei sighed and paid the seller for the barrett. He had hoped for another answer. Something more romantic. Issei figured, that Takahiro is either completely oblivious or he had no romantical interest in him. He hoped for the first variant.</p><p>They shopped a little longer, before deciding to go to the Eiffel Tower, where they took some silly pictures, like every other tourist. While goofing around, Issei noticed all the couples around them, but he tried to ignore them. The time flew by and after eating dinner at some cheap fast food restaurant, they went back to their hotel room.</p><p>"What a glorious day. I love this city." Takahiro sighed, plopping down on the bed. "I have to thank you, since it was your idea to travel to Paris."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me, Hiro." Issei chuckled, blushing. "Let's just enjoy the next two days, before we have to go back home."</p><p>They laid next to each other and slowly fell asleep. It wasn't new to them to sleep next to each other, since they have done it several times already. </p><p>The next day came around and passed by similar to the first day. They went to that Parisian café for breakfast again, because of that delicious crêpe surcée. After finishing breakfast, they went for a walk through Paris. It was still early in the morning, so the streets were not as full as yesterday. Issei was lost in his thoughts the whole morning, planning to confess his feelings to his best friend on the last day.</p><p>They were strolling down the Champs-Élysées, when Hanamaki stopped abruptly. Issei also stopped in his tracks and turned to his best friend. The pink haired male looked at him with a frown.</p><p>"What's wrong, Issei? You've been awfully quiet today. And I mean, more quiet than usual." Takahiro questioned, looking at the dark haired male, while crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Issei opened his mouth, but no words came out. He felt caught off guard and didn't know, what he should answer. A sigh escaped Takahiro's lips, when Issei didn't answer.</p><p>"Issei, I'm your best friend. You can tell me everything. Don't you trust me?" The pink haired male said, looking a bit sad, which broke Issei's heart. He didn't want his best friend to feel bad.</p><p>"I trust you, Hiro. It's just... I..." The dark haired male stumbled over his words, before looking hesitantly into Takahiro's eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. "I like you, Hiro. More than a friend. In a romantic way. I've been planning this whole confession for tomorrow, but... yeah."</p><p>Issei looked down to his feet. He heard Takahiro slowly approaching him, until they stood right in front of each other. He felt a finger under his chin, that forced him to look up. Takahiro's big smile came into his sight, which surprised him.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you to finally confess." The pink haired male admitted, the smile never leaving his face.</p><p>"You knew about my feelings for you?" Issei asked with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Yeah, it was pretty obvious." Takahiro chuckled, wrapping his arms around Issei's neck.</p><p>"Wow, I... I don't know what to say." The taller male mumbled, a big blush on his face.</p><p>"How about this." The smaller male smirked and leaned forward to Issei's ear. "<em>Ma chérie, je t'aime</em>"</p><p>He leaned back again and laughed at Issei's confused expression. The taller male raised an eyebrow and shook his head in confusion.</p><p>"What does that even mean?" The dark haired male asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist.</p><p>"I have no idea. I overheard a couple saying this to each other yesterday, so it has to mean something cheesy, I guess." Takahiro shrugged, making Issei snicker. They leaned forward, until two pairs of soft lips met each other in the middle. They stood there for a while, just kissing each other. Some people gave them weird looks, but they didn't care. All they cared about was, that they could finally express their feelings for each other. They could finally be together.</p><p>How perfect could this be in the city of love?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>